Omega Red
How Omega Red joined the Tourney Arkady Rossovich was a Russian youth who was subjected to government testing during the early days of the Cold War. Soviet scientists were attempting to create a deadly supersoldier, perhaps in response to Germany's Red Skull and America's Captain America. Arkady was given super strength and stamina, and outfitted with two carbonadium coils that retracted into his arms. Unfortunately, the tests also required him to drain the life force of others to remain active. Code named Omega Red, he was assigned to destroy Wolverine, then an American government agent, but was defeated. Having gone for too long without repowering, Omega Red fell into a coma and was believed dead. Decades later, Omega Red was revived by members of the Hand, the same ninja group that transferred Psylocke's mind to a new body. The sacrifice of their life forces sufficiently powered Omega Red, and he began a new mission to destroy Wolverine and any who would stand in his way. In his quest to destroy Wolverine, Akatsuki Treasurer Kakuzu targeted Omega Red for his Carbonadium. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Omega Red has his carbonadium tentacles at his feet. After the announcer calls his name Omega Red whips his tentacles forward as the camera zooms saying "My coils will drain your life." Special Moves Carbonadium Coil (Neutral) Omega Red throws a tentacle at his opponent. Pressing B fires a tentacle straight across the screen, pressing B and tilting the thumb pad diagonally up will sling the tentacle diagonally up-towards, and straight up will send the tentacle up. If it hits, Omega Red can drain the target of health by pressing any A. If an opponent is in Hyper or Final Smash state, Omega Red can sap it with the A button. Omega Red can throw his opponent after draining them by pressing any attack button. Omega Coil (Side) Omega Red spins his tentacles around him. Omega Strike (Up) Omega Red shoots both his tentacles into the ground and kicks forward. Pressing B and Up has him go straight up. Doing the command and tilting the thumb pad diagonally has him go that direction. Doing the command and tilting the thumb pad to the side has him go in that direction. Carbonadium Whips (Down) Omega Red criss cross whips his carbonadium tentacles around. Omega Destroyer (Hyper Smash) Omega Red whips his tentacles in all directions, hitting anything too close. The damage increases the closer the opponent is when this attack is performed. Carbonadium Smasher (Final Smash) Omega Red air dashes forward and combos his opponent when he connects. He ends the combo by slamming his opponent into the ground behind him. Victory Animations #Omega Red shields his face as his tentacles spin around, then spreads his arms and says "Your energy is mine!" #Omega Red holds his tentacles like a belt and says "You burn tonight!" #Omega Red drains the losers life energies until he/she gives their Stamina KO cry. Then omega Red says "No one can stop my carbonadium!" On-Screen Appearance Omega Red smashes through an ice block and says "It's Omega time!" Trivia *Omega Red's default rival is the Akatsuki Treasurer, Kakuzu. *Omega Red shares his English voice actor with Slayer, El Fuerte and Sajin Komamura. *Omega Red shares his Japanese voice actor with Shingen Takeda, Astaroth, Kiyomori Taira, Magneto, Ares, Zantetsu, Uighur, Dark Nebula, Judgement, Crocodile and Roy Hess. *Omega Red shares his French voice actor with Necro. *Omega Red shares his German voice actor with Tougou, Kaioh, Rei, Hades, Freeman, Happy and Mokujin. *Omega Red shares his Arabic voice actor with Spiritomb. *Omega Red shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Greg P., Detective Chimp and Pop Wheely. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Evil Aligned Characters